Dancing Queen
by MoodSwingsAtHeart
Summary: This takes place in IV/Saint Row 4. Matt helps the Boss (OC) and Ben track down Tanya, but after all this Matt lurks the Boss into a 'trap'. What will Matt Miller do to the Boss after a stupid dance. (Contents language, violence, and sexual contain.)


Matt Miller: Perfect. I have just hack MoodSwingsAtHeart's account and discover a hidden file. I will post this story and another thing I have deleted the other Saints Row story, but that maybe brought back later of this year or sometime next year. Please enjoy this fuck up...mission from IV. Cheers!

...

"Dag! King! Look it's Tanya!"

"Well done Kinzie."

"Yeah, but what the hell is she planning to do?"

"Tanya tried to take everything from me. I don't care if it's a simulation or not, that bitch has got to go!"

"Well then now King is on fire."

"Hey Kinzie, Tanya is working the Vice Kings and turning anyone to be a sex slave, right?"

"Good guess. Yes, that's what she doing, but I don't how she is doing that."

"I know how."

"How Matt?"

"She has made a virus that how the people are turn into the sex slaves. I can make an anti-virus to save them, but there is small problem."

"And what's the problem Matt?"

"Someone will have to carry the virus."

"Why!?"

"It's...!"

"I'll carry it."

"Dag! Are you crazy!?"

"Kinzie look I'm trying to help out King plus I don't like that bitch either. Matt what will happen to me if I carry the virus? Will I turn into a gimp or a furry?"

Matt blush a little.

"It's nothing like that...it's just that you'll be wearing a stripper outfit."

"Fine by me. Let's go King."

...

"Uh Dag?"

"What is it, Matt?"

"You have to go to these areas and take out the Vice Kings."

"A few short stops seem easy."

"Not really you have to absorb the virus from the people who are affect, so this is a goose chase."

"Waste of my damn time."

"You can say it like that."

...

Stripper outfit complete

"That's an...interesting outfit change."

"You like it? I know right."

"Hey Matt."

"Yes Kinzie?"

"Are you doing this just to see Dag in some lame outfit or to see him do a dance?"

To strip Kinzie!

"I just want to help them get rid of Tanya."

"I'm on to you, Miller."

"Good luck with that."

...

"Alright Playa I'll park this and meet you inside."

"Sure King."

Dag heads inside.

"I don't see Tanya anywhere. They have an amateur night!? Hey Ben, I think I know how to find Tanya."

"Don't do something stupid, Playa."

"I'm getting to the zone."

"What did I just say."

"The hell is Dag doing!?"

"You ready for this people? Matt?"

"Don't put me in this!"  
...

"Tanya wasn't in the crowd. Her loss because she just miss the best dance ever."

"When you were in your zone Tanya saw one and ran to the roof."

"Aww fucking hell!"

King and Dag head to the roof.

"You got nowhere to run, girl."

"That's where you're wrong, sweetie."

Tanya jumps off the roof.

"I hate how that bitch has powers."

"You go after her and I'll follow you."

"Gotch ya."

Dag chases after Tanya.

"Hey Matt are you there?"

"God I wish I wasn't, but yeah, I'm here."

"The dance was good, right? Like really good? Be honest, Matt."

"Right now I'm just trying to figure out whether or not there was some sort of residual effect from absorbing those viruses that caused that sudden burst of...I don't know to call it."

"It's call talent, Matt. There is no other name for it, baby."

"Don't call me 'baby' Dag!"

"Would you two stop fighting! Playa, drive her to the park and if you can keep her alive. I want to deal with her myself."

"You got it, Ben."

...

"Come on, Tanya. Let's see what you got?"

"I don't have time for you little boy."

"I am not a little boy."

"How come your moma couldn't finish me off like before?"

"She doesn't want to see you again, plus I thought Ben sent you falling out a window on to a truck?"

"I'm going to kill you, then I'm going to find that coward King and make him suffer!"

"Coward!? You're the one who running, girl!"

"Well he isn't here, so he just sent you to do his dirty work."

"Dirty work, really? That's funny coming from you."

...

"This can't be!"

"Oh, but it is."

"Wait!? What are you doing!?"

"What do you think I'm doing? Buenas noches, Tanya."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"King, can you hear me? Are you there?"

"What's up, playa?"

"You'll find Tanya in the park."

"I'm almost there."

...

"I think...I may have killed her."

"Killed me? I don't think so sweetie."

"It's over, Tanya. Don't you see that?"

"That's what you think, King! You shouldn't have fucked with the Vice Kings."

"No, Tanya. You should have never fucked with me."

"You don't have the balls!"

"You can never with any dignity."

Bang!

"Matt is she really dead this time?"

"Yep, there's no sign of Tanya or her virus anywhere left in the simulation."

"Good, one less thing for me to worry about. Thanks, playa."

"Anytime Ben."

Ben exit the simulation.

...

Back on the ship

"Thanks for your help, Matt."

"No problem, King."

King exit the simulation room and Matt lock the doors.

"You are going to pay for making watch that crap."

Matt touch Dag's face.

"Three hours should be enough time."

Matt enters the simulation.

...

"Sweet! Tanya deads, but my clothes never change back. I wonder if that...!"

Dag checks his hub.

"Is that Burns Hill Reactors? How the hell is that thing here? I'm going to check it out."

...

"Great! Dag is on his way here, so now I can get my pay back for that stupid dance."

Matt waits inside the building.

"I just hope no one freaks out about this back on the ship. Kinize if you my damn way then you will be deeply sorry!"

...

Back on the ship

"The doors are lock!? Hey Kinzie! The doors to the simulation chamber are lock!"

"What!? How are they lock?"

"Has anyone seen Matt?"

"Don't look at me."

"Asha, go and find King. I'm sure he can tell you where Matt is."

"Thanks Shaundi."

"Help me get this damn door open."

...

"Hey King have you seen Matt?"

"I last saw Matt in the simulation chamber."

"But the doors are lock."

"Sorry Asha, but I don't know what to tell you."

Asha heads back to the chamber.

"Cid?"

"Hello Asha, can I help you?"

"No, but are you going to the chamber?"

"Yes, Kinzie said she needs my help. Do you know what it's for?"

"The doors to the simulation are lock."

"That's very odd."

"It is."

Oh Matt, please don't do something stupid.

...

"Good C.I.D. your here. Help us crack open the door."

"Kinzie...um I think Matt lock the doors."

"What makes you say that, Asha?"

"Matt has been acting funny and he never act like that on Earth until he got alone with Dag. I have no clue how close they are, but I think Matt is acting out because of Dag."

"Oh! Ahahahahahhah! Then I may know what it is." 

"What Shaundi?"

"Mr. President likes to have some alone time with just Matt and one day I saw what they were doing. Matt wants to be fuck by Dag."

"I don't believe you!"

"You don't have to believe her, Asha. You should have saw how close Dag and Matt were before Matt join MI-6."

...

Back in the simulation

"Oh wow, does this bring back memories. The colors are still the Deckers. I hope there are none around, because I don't want to be seen in this outfit."

"Too late for that, mate."

"Matt? You aren't super? What are you...that's a stupid question."

"I came here to teach you a lesson. A dancing lesson."

"You didn't like the dance? I did that for you, Matt."

"You are a real asshole sometimes."

Matt grabs the cowboy hat from Dag's head.

"You don't have any plans for tonight, do you cowboy?"

"I don't know. What is it that you want Matt?"

"I want my alone time with the President."

"Oh, you just want me all to yourself."

"You did me the same in the White House."

"I guess I did."

Matt walks out of the room.

"Hey Matt!?"

"Just follow me, Dag."

"You must really want to play...Matt?"

"Ugh! Got ya."

Matt push Dag down on to a bed.

"And what are you going to do?"

Dag flips Matt over.

"Aah!"

"What's wrong, Matt?"

"Your cock...is throbbing against me."

"Real or not, I'm going to make this count."

Dag kiss Matt on the lips.

...

"Kinzie, a crib has been added into the simulation."

"A crib!? Who?"

"Burns Hill. Isn't that Matt's building?"

"Do you think that Matt has the Boss?"

"If he does then he better be alive."

"Fuck it. Asha and me can't get the door open."

"That's alright, Shaundi. I'll think of something these to get the doors open."

"Is it just this room that is locked, Kinzie."

"Yep and you can thank Matt for that, Asha."

What if Shaundi was right? What if Dag and Matt are a thing?

Asha and Shaundi leaves.

"Good news Kinzie."

"You can open the doors?"

"No, I can show you what's happening in the simulation."

"C.I.D. that's not going to help."

"Are you sure, because Matt is helping himself to Dag."

"What? Oh my god!"

In C.I.D.'s eye Kinzie see Matt sucking Dag's cock.

"I can also show you the simulation room and now it's a slip screen."

"That little punk."

"Kinzie, are Matt and Dag gay?"

"Yes, they are C.I.D."

"So this is a gay couple."

...

"Shit! Matt you don't have to suck my cock."

"I want too."

"Then can you fuck me?"

"What?"

Matt wipes his mouth.

"You heard me, Matt. Fuck me."

"I only did that one time with the whole Killbane thing. I don't know if I'm any good to you."

"You are to me. I was calling your name last time Matt, plus you know where are my spots are so you can make me cum easier."

Matt just blush.

"Please, bunny?"

"I don't know."

"Please."

"I guess so."

"Good boy."

...

"Why do I always find them in an act?"

"You mean you have seen them like this before?"

"Back on Earth, but Matt is Dag's little bitch."

"A dog, but Matt is a male."

"Oh, C.I.D I have so much to teach you."

...

"Good thing you were already half way naked."

"I like the stripper outfit."

"I like your boobs!"

"Boobs?"

"Yes."

Matt plays with Dag's chest.

"Pecs."

"No, you have boobs like a woman."

"That just muscle."

"No, boobs."

"Oh my god."

"So are you going to roll over for me, Dag?"

Dag rolls over on to his stomach.

"Hmm? Ark!"

Matt grabs Dag's ponytail."

"Why did you grab my head?"

Kiss

"That, now hold still."

"Why don't you just mount me like the first time? You know you are alot smaller then me."

"It's not everyday that I get to do this to you."

"Hmm!"

Matt's cock rest between Dag's butt-cheeks.

"Oh, but you love a hotdog."

"Rub your cock against my ass."

Matt rubs his cock between Dag's butt.

"Hmmm! Yeah just like that, baby!"

I forgot how much fun it is to mess with Dag like this. I like it when he moans, when he calls my name, and those cute facial expressions he makes for me."

"Ah...matt...put it in."

Matt rest his hands on Dag's hips and shove his cock inside.

"Ggrh!"

"Ooh Matt."

Matt wraps an arm around Dag's neck and Dag holds his arm.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH MATT!"

Matt continues to thrust his hips.

"Yeah Matt, just like that don't stop! Stay in that spot and don't move! Ooooww! Ooooohh! Yeah!"

"You like my cock, Dag?"

"Yes!"

"Look at me."

Dag looks back at Matt.

"That cute face of yours."

Matt kiss Dag.

Matt knows how to push me to the edge. His cock may be small, but damn can he pound my ass! It burns in a good way! I like it when he mounts me and maybe I should let him do this more often. I just love to feel his hot body next to mine.

"AHH!"

Matt pulls Dag's hair again.

"How does your cock feel, Dag?"

"It hurts."

"Get up."

Dag lifts his body up while Matt keeps pounding his ass.

I think I can reach it with my other free hand.

"Matt, please don't. I don't want you to touch me just punish my ass."

"No."

"Gahh!"  
...

"Holy shit, I have never seen them like this before!"

"Dag is enjoying this and their bodies show it here too."

"Maybe Pierce is right, maybe we have gone crazy or just me."

"I have never seen Dag like this before it's very uncomfortable to me."

"If you're in Dag's spot right now you would hate everything."

"Not by the look on his face."

...

"Matt! That's too deep!"

Matt feels his body get heavy.

"Stop stroking me or I'll AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! SHIT MATT!"

Dag cums in Matt's hands.

"Good Dag. NNNNGGH!"

Matt cums inside Dag's ass and Dag falls on the bed with Matt still on his back.

"so warm, hmmmm! Matt?"

Matt gives off of Dag with a loud pop of his cock.

"Sorry about that, Dag."

"..."

"Dag?"

"Amazing is...what you are."

"Did you drool?"

"You were pulling my head!"

"Sorry. We still have 15 minutes."

"Then we better leave and make sure nothing happen to us on the outside."

"Fine, but Dag you are mine dancing queen."

...

"The doors unlock!"

"Kinzie, what are you?"

"Kinzie! Wait!"

Kinzie punch both Matt and Dag in their heads.

"Why did you do that!?"

"You just kidnap the Boss!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Kinzie, no he didn't now move. I have to find Shaundi."

Dag leaves the room.

"Miller you piece of shit!"

"Mad, because you aren't getting any?"

...

Matt Miller: Hope you all enjoy this. Dag belongs to MoodSwingsAtHeart. Saint Row and it's characters belongs who ever their owns are. There are two Saint Row stories in one Dag's mother is the Boss, but in this one-shot he is the Boss.


End file.
